


When all His Feathers are from Him

by EinsamerGeist8163



Series: D.Gray-Man One-shots [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but have fun anyways, i did this to harass my friends, i literally cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinsamerGeist8163/pseuds/EinsamerGeist8163
Summary: When given the chance, there is no place they would rather be than with eachother.





	When all His Feathers are from Him

**Author's Note:**

> First D.Gray-man fic, and i cant promise they will get better BUT I CAN TRY
> 
> I OWN NOTHING

A soft piano melody flows within the simple white room, echoing off the walls and encompassing the area with a calming background noise. Two individuals have taken residence, the red haired bookman jr, Lavi enjoying the calm with a novel, embracing his white haired companion Allen, who has taken residence at the radiant white piano in the center of the room. 

After a recent mission had gone out of hand, with the arrival of a horde of level three akuma, both exorcists had been forced to rest and allow their injuries to heal. So, this day had been designated as a “lazy day,” with the two exorcists simply enjoying eachothers company without the stress of any other day. A lazy day with no akuma, no central, no link, and no missions. Just one another.

Both exorcists were perfectly happy that way.

“You promise you’ll stay with me?”  
“Always.”


End file.
